Part of Your World
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: OK! IN MY OPINION, MY GREATEST DISNEY FIC YET! please enjoy. Ariel's solo debut, PART OF YOUR WORLD! WHEEEE


**hey everyone. omg, i'm finally getting this one out there. i was so worried, i'd never have the guts to put it out on the line. this was a real challenge for me, because i had to find _THE RIGHT_ situation that would match the song. Because we all know Lily plays a witch better than a mermaid. (however if there is a brave soul who'd love to show me wrong, by all means please do. i'd love to read what you'd come up with)**

* * *

"_Potter! We're in the middle of a war here!"_

"_Evans! We're in the middle of the most important game in my life!" _

"_You think everything's a joke, don't you?"_

"_Well. At least I don't take it for granted like some people do!"_

"_Meaning?"_

"_Meaning, you never take a moment to smell the roses do you?"_

"_You mean I don't lazy about the school all day. Like it or not, you will have to do some dirty work sooner or later, not only to get by classes, but to save your own skin."_

"_Newsflash, Evans, I'm not sure if you heard but, we're untouchable here. And you know why? Because Dumbledore is here and with him here, nothing can get past those doors."_

"_And I'm not sure if you've heard but Dumbledore asked everyone to contribute some part in the war."_

"_I am doing my part!"_

"_Which is what? Wait for everything to be handled by someone else?"_

"_I'm making sure everyone's having fun while they still can, and what about you? Where would you rather be than at the stands supporting your house? The library? That's lame."_

_At this Lily turned on him and snapped irritably,_

"_It is not a lame place Potter. It's actually my favorite place in the entire castle. Now if you excuse me, I've got to catch up on some reading. Someone's got to be prepared for the worst."_

"_You're so hot tempered!" _

"_And you are so unreliable!"_

_And with that she stormed away, leaving him somewhat hurt. Before she turned the corner though she heard him call out,_

"_Well, I hope you have fun at your little lame library."_

_This somehow hit Lily harder than she thought. When she had finally arrived, Lily hid herself amongst the tall bookshelves and buried her face in her arms. Soon enough, she heard the voice of her best friend comforting her._

"_Lily, are you okay?" Lily sighed irritably._

"_The world is changing and he needs to learn to change with it."_

"_Oh come on Lily, it's not like he's doing any harm."_

"_Alice, he goes gallivanting around the school thinking that he's so invincible, just because…You-Know-Who can't touch him while he's still here, at school. He's going to get himself hurt if he takes risks like the one he did last week."_

"_I actually thought that was pretty funny."_

"_Yeah, right. Down right hilarious."_

" _Think about it Lily, if James wouldn't be so 'stupid' as you like to put it, do you think the school would still be so merry?"_

_It was a while before Lily could answer, but when she did she had realized something and that something kept her from looking her friend straight in the eyes. She turns to see a certain book lying open, on the front page is a mermaid gazing out at a prince on the beach. A story of two people who were so different, it was impossible they'd ever see eye to eye._

"If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things…"

Lily looked around her and remembered how James was so against the library. Then her mind wondered to how the world was a big place, full of extraordinary things. What if there was a deeper meaning to what James had said.

"…could be bad."

_Lily looked at her large collection of textbooks and potion bottles. She examines her pieces of parchment with important notes written on every available space. She sighs in contentment._

Lily: Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

_Lily began looks through her piles and shows Alice nearly every kind of survival guide or self-defense book there was. Trying to show her friend just how prepared she was for this war._

Lily: Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has… ev'rything?

_Lily began leading Alice through the library, showing her different aisle and variety of books. Alice looked bewildered at the thought of so much knowledge. But Lily welcomed it and soaked every word they had to offer. She enjoyed knowing._

Lily: Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?

_Lily turned to Alice to show her, she was happy and content with her decision to prepare herself. Alice on the other hand looked a bit concerned at Lily's eagerness._

Lily: Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got everything

_Lily led Alice to a different part of the library entitled WEAPONS. Lily took a book and flipped through its pages, revealing helpful items used in dire situations._

Lily: I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore

_Lily opened another book and showed her unusual objects that looked as if they could defiantly come to good use. Lily dug into her pocket and brought out one object that looked exactly like in the book._

Lily: You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty

_At the expression on Alice's face, she knew she couldn't hold it in. She couldn't lie to her best friend. She began making her way to the entrance of the library, feeling the amount of stress that's been inside her, build up to this single point._

Lily: But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more…

_Opening the doors to the library wide, Lily looked to see the sun bursting in through the in window. She smiled and poked her head outside to see students running around happily and rushing toward the Quidditch field._

Lily: I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see

_Lily watched as a boy and a girl ran to each other and brought one another into a hug. The boy grabbed the girl by the waist and began twirling her around in circles, the girl crying out in laughter for the whole courtyard to hear._

Lily: Wanna see them dancin'  
Walkin' around on those…

_Lily looked at Alice, and shrugged, before making her way through the rest of the hall._

Lily: Whad'ya call 'em?

Oh - feet

_Lily could see a couple of kids lying on the grass, they were reading too. Although she couldn't help but watch another group of kids near by, chasing each other as if playing a game of some sort. Completely ignoring those who seemed to be ignoring life._

Lily: Flippin' the pages don't get you far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'

_Lily looked to the side to see a couple holding hands, as they walked along the side of the lake, probably talking about future plans. Lily turned to Alice to see just how happy those two were, and how happy she wished she could be._

Lily: Strollin' along down a…  
What's that word again?

Street

_Lily felt so beneath them. They knew they could die at any given moment and yet, they were so eager to continue their lives as if nothing could threaten their happiness. Lily wanted that. She wanted to feel the sun's rays without worrying of rain._

Lily: Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun

_Lily walked down the stone stairs, somewhat miserably. She felt so cold and deserted in the castle. Even though, she knew Alice was with her, she couldn't help but feel that just wasn't enough._

Lily: Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

_Feeling so apart from everyone else, Lily wondered, what is it exactly that separated her from them? Was it her constant worrying, her persistence to think of the worst, or maybe her negativity towards those who have the courage to face another day, without being scared to live it?_

Lily: What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?

_Thinking how easy it was for others to achieve what she wanted made Lily uncomfortable. What was it, she was doing wrong? She was only thinking about the future and what could happen. Things seemed so unpredictable these days._

Lily: What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?

_Lily wondered about the other girls her age. Were they worried as well? If so, they didn't seem like it. Maybe their parents were understanding and gave them the confidence to face up to what was so frightening._

Lily: Betcha on land  
They understand

_Lily could always remember the way her mother would tell her to be ready. Always face the unknown with a strong mind and a strong heart. So she had to keep her spirits up. But was she? Was she really?_

Lily: Bet they don't… reprimand their daughters

_Maybe it was because other girls didn't feel they should be prepared so soon. Maybe, like a certain messy haired boy, they'd face it when it faces them. Hopefully, they won't be too late to learn._

Lily: Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand

_Lily grabbed Alice eagerly and her eyes showed the surprise of her new epiphany. Maybe it was okay if she didn't know everything before the war hits. Perhaps she could, and probably would, learn more out there in the real world than here in a book._

Lily: And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers

_Perhaps Professor McGonagall was onto something when she suggested Lily take up a career as an Auror. Perhaps she could learn from McGonagall, what it means exactly to live and fight for your life._

Lily: What's a fire and why does it  
What's the word?

Burn?

_Now Lily couldn't wait to go out and live the rest of her life to the fullest. She wanted to be apart of that carelessness and be engulfed in that carefree sensation._

Lily: When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love

_She wanted all of it, the good and the bad. The happy and the sad._

Lily: Love to explore that shore above?

_She knew she could, and would accept it. Possibly, after a little bit of time, she could learn to love this new feeling of confidence and embrace it fully. The way, she's seen others do._

Lily: Out of the sea

_However Lily just realized she'd have to accept another part of herself, that didn't seem to agree with her. The part that seemed to always be inside her, holding her back from going after what she really wanted. The part of her…she just couldn't face._

Lily: Wish I could be

_This feeling brought her back to stage one and it depressed her a bit. Although, she looked at Alice and could see the faith her friend held in her and Lily knew she would make it. And in the end, she'd have changed for the best._

Lily: Part of that world

_Lily sighed and Alice shook her head in amusement._

"_Are you done thinking? Or should I leave you alone with yourself?" Lily laughed. For the first time in a while._

"_I think I'm good. Don't worry."_

"_I'm not. Say, want to go watch the end of the game? I was planning on meeting Frank there." Lily shook her head sadly._

"_No, that's okay. You go on without me."_

"_You sure?"_

"

* * *

**(okay, here's the reprise. You know the part after Ariel saves the prince. I couldn't help myself, I absolutely love this part of the song, so I had to write it)**

* * *

_Lily walked out onto the field, not knowing what to expect. Everyone had left after the game, except one person. She could see James sleeping out in the middle of the field, looking as carefree as ever. It seemed that he never had anything to worry about. That was one thing Lily hated to admit that she liked about him._

Lily: What would I give?

To live where you go

_As she came closer, she realized he was too much into his slumber to feel her feet shuffling against the soft grass or the breeze that was strong enough though to send his' Quidditch robes hovering over his limb body. If only she too could enter his fantasy of freedom._

Lily: What would it take?

To stay here beside you

_She was now standing above him, but he still hadn't budged. His only response was turning over, his back lying down and his body completely spread out. Although, she gave a slight chuckle when he sighed tiredly. By chance, after everything, they'd still be able to see each other, she'd be the happiest girl in the world.._

Lily: What would I give to have you?

Smiling at me

_Lily sat herself down beside his head, and if she bent over slightly she could see James' chest rise and fall with his breathing, as he doze peacefully, with the wind rippling the top of his unruly hair. Oh how she wished he would smile and tell her, 'everything will end up fine.'_

Lily: Where would we walk?

Where would we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun

_She brushed his bangs that were fluttering across his closed eyelids, lightly over his forehead and pulled back when he twitched his nose a bit. She slid her hand across his face, only to feel the sun warming it up, and watched a slight blush forming at his cheeks._

Lily: Just you and me

And I will be

_Lily leaned forward, only to have her lips inches from him, yet something was stopping her. She didn't know why, but she felt just so content running her fingers through the hairs crawling up the nape of his neck._

Lily: Part of your world

_She watched as James' eyelashes flickered and his handsome hazel eyes looked up at her in a daze. She smiled to herself and gazed at him longing. Their eyes were in a lock when a booming voice called out._

"_James!"_

_Lily didn't have to look up to see who it was. She bolted faster than James could respond to the call. Once she was hidden behind the stands, she poked her head out and saw Sirius Black helping James to his feet. James himself looked bewildered and she could hear him shout furiously,_

"_Padfoot, you idiot, you scared her off!"_

_Lily couldn't help but giggle at the expression on Sirius' face as he talked to James. She couldn't hear what he said, but she could have guessed from the way the conversation was going._

"_The one that was standing right here. Bullocks! I couldn't even see who she was, because I didn't have my bloody glasses on. Now I will never know who she is."_

_Lily could feel her cheeks flaring as James continued to describe her as his mystery girl._

"_Oh cheer up Prongs, you'll find her. She's probably turn up sooner or later, when you least expect it. I even bet she's closer to you then you think! Now come on let's go."_

_Lily could feel her heart beat a mile a minute, for Sirius' words were too close to the truth. She watched James looking sulky before he made his way over to his friend and followed him back up to the castle. Lily stepped out of the shadows and shook her head, pleased to not have been seen, or caught starring._

Lily: I don't know when

I don't know how

But I know something's starting right now

_Somehow Lily felt enlightened. What she did was a huge step towards accepting the fact that she, Lily, **did** want to be apart of James' life and she wanted **him in hers**. She knew she couldn't do anything about it right now. It just wasn't the time, yet._

Lily: Watch and you'll see

Someday I'll be

_But as she too headed toward the castle, she couldn't help but hold her head up high, for she knew that someday, maybe not today, but she and James would see eye to eye. _

Lily: Part of your world!

_And she just couldn't wait til that day came._

**

* * *

**


End file.
